


Muck Thrall

by LieltheGull



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Play, Body Worship, Bulges and Nooks, Chubby Dave, Coddling, M/M, Nook Eating, Oral Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Slavery, Trans Dave, Trans Male Character, Tyrian Karkat, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bloodswap, tyrian!karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieltheGull/pseuds/LieltheGull
Summary: Karkat couldn't be diligent if he tried.





	Muck Thrall

**Author's Note:**

> wow happy day before halloween

Soft, white hands could do nothing. They were stuck to a wall, bright pink and hot against bare skin. Dave Strider wailed in pain as the aggressive sound of boots hitting the floor could be heard.

 "Well, well, well. I knew it was a good investment to get a human!" 

Dave opened his eyes, bright red staring at bright pink. Karkat smirked as he put a hand on the wall, unfazed by the heat. The Tyrian scanned his face, watching every little curve and freckle on it. Karkat put a hand on Dave's chubby stomach, rubbing the fat. He cooed a little.

"It makes sense I would get the fatass. But don't worry, I like it when my slaves are filled out."

Dave whimpered a little, teeth grinding. Karkat slowly ran a hand to his cunt. Dave shook his head and whined.

"Poor little baby! Not even wet. I wonder what I can do with you." Karkat snapped his fingers, the two guards behind him stepping to his side. Karkat smirked at Dave, grinding his hips against one of the guards. The other stared at Dave, biting his lip in anticipation.

"Does my little boy want a bulgey-wulgey?" Karkat cooed, eyes soft. The guard pressed his hips back against Karkat's, a drop of purple hitting the ground. Karkat stepped out of his boots, lifting his shorts off and turning his back to Dave. The human watched in horror as the purple-blooded guard pressed his large, undulating bulge into the Tyrian's nook. Karkat let out a hiss of pleasure, grinning widely. His black lips parted to let out a soft sound as the other guard was walked to Dave.

"Pleasure my baby...Mmm-fuck!-Archeu!"

The guard nodded, pulling his armor off until he was bare naked, his bulge unsheathed. Soft trickles of blue ran down his thighs as he got down on his hands and knees, lapping at Dave's dry cunt. Dave let out a wail, the blue-blood catching his clit and rubbing it between his teeth. Karkat couldn't help but turn to look at his new slave, his eyes screwed shut, cunt now dropping onto the guard's face, large breasts jiggling as the guard pushed his head up and down.

This would work just fine, Karkat thought as purple fluid filled him, dripping down his stockings and onto the floor.

 

Over time, Dave had gotten used to his new owner. He would come in every day, holding a toy or some other thing to stretch Dave with. Sometimes, if he was good, Dave would get the chance to get loose from his shackles and let his master sit on his face. He adored getting covered in the pink slime, dropping down his face and onto the floor. He had gotten used to the pet names, 'baby' and 'little boy,' and his favorite, 'prince.' Sometimes his master even let him wear little panties that barely fit his full frame. He would always be out of breath by time Karkat finished with him, pulling out whatever he had inside the human with a sigh. He would always give him a nice, little kiss and tell him what a good boy he had been.

One day, master walked in with nothing in his hands. Dave tilted his head, quickly getting excited as master took the shackles off. Dave fell to the ground and started licking at Karkat's stockings, but he was quickly pushed away by Karkat.

"That's a bad boy."

Dave whined, rubbing his unclothed pussy against his thigh. He dragged his hands up his master's thigh. Oh, how he wanted that sweet pussy on his face, dripping down and making him pink in the face. Karkat sighed, leaning down.

"Do you want master to eat you?"

Dave nodded, smiling widely. "Yes, please!"

Karkat chuckled and picked up one of Dave's chubby thighs. He had been constantly trying to get Dave to accept his weight, the soft curves and warmth so good to cuddle against. Sometimes he just wanted to have Dave in his room instead of his chambers, but he would never trust him that much. Nobody could be trusted, Karkat thought as he leaned his face towards Dave. He had been well used over the two sweeps, the lips still firm against his pelvic area. Karkat's bulge was always careful not to ruin that beautiful little flower, only bringing it to completion and nirvana. The Tyrian's tongue slowly licked Dave's clit, enjoying the moan Dave let out.

"Please, master...baby wants it."

Karkat moaned as Dave clenched his thighs around Karkat's face. He couldn't help but grind his nook down into his palm as he licked at Dave's folds, now sloppy and wet with saliva and pre. His pierced tongue ran expertly over his hole, intentionally missing it and instead licking against Dave's little clit. His nook was practically gushing as Dave let out sounds, reaching that familiar high that his master always brought him.

He loved his master.


End file.
